


Juste eux

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [126]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Niko, Duct Tape, Gags, Handcuffs, Hostage Niko, Hostage Situations, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, James and the others are Thieves, M/M, Niko is a tourist, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Top James
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Si tout se déroulait selon le plan, personne ne serait blessé, ils entraient, ils prenaient l'argent, et ils sortaient comme si de rien n'était et retournaient chez eux sans aucun problème.Mais il avait fallu que cet homme en costume fasse irruption dans la banque.





	Juste eux

Juste eux

 

Si tout se déroulait selon le plan, personne ne serait blessé, ils entraient, ils prenaient l’argent, et ils sortaient comme si de rien n’était et retourneraient chez eux sans aucun problème. C’était leur dernier braquage de l’année et ils pourraient s’arrêter, ils avaient suffisamment d’argent pour que rien ne les dérange avant un certain temps. Il était huit heures quand ils pénétrèrent dans la banque, leurs armes cachées sous leurs vestes et leurs mallettes prêtes à être remplie. James souffla rapidement, il était fatigué de la vie qu’il menait, mais il n’avait pas le choix s’il voulait survivre, c’était comme ça, la vie était dure et elle ne le lui avait jamais caché. Selon l’horaire il n’était censé n’y avoir personne dans le bâtiment, pour l’instant c’était vrai et leur plan tenait debout. Cris, Sergio, Iker et Gareth étaient eux-aussi fidèles au poste, ils n’avaient pas plus le choix que lui, mais ils avaient toujours eu l’air plus motivés que lui. Enfin, ils avaient un braquage à réaliser. Il compta jusqu’à trois dans sa tête avant de sortir son 9mm, le brandissant juste à côté de la tempe d’un banquier, répétant les mêmes mots qu’il répétait à chaque vol. Ses coéquipiers faisant la même chose, ils s’étaient assurés de stopper le courant le temps de leur braquage, pour ne pas que la police ne se dérange pour rien. Ils récupérèrent l’argent comme prévu, 10 millions d’euro, ils étaient prêts à repartir en toute tranquillité.

 

Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose pour les gêner n’est-ce pas ?

 

Il n’était censé y avoir personne, alors pourquoi cet homme en costume s’était ramené ?! James ne perdit pas de temps pour dialoguer ou pour laisser ses amis essayer de prendre une décision, il ne devait pas y avoir de témoin supplémentaire, et encore moins un homme aléatoire qui ne semblait pas du coin. James ressortit son arme pour la pointer sur le nouveau venu, l’homme se figea en se mettant à respirer plus vite, murmurant pour sa clémence. James ne tuait pas, sauf quand c’était nécessaire, et en ce moment ça ne l’était pas, alors il attrapa le cou de l’homme et le serra fermement, posant son canon sur sa tête pour le menacer, ça serait un handicap pour eux, mais ils devaient se le coltiner avant de s’en débarrasser habilement, si possible sans le tuer. Il murmura quelques mots pour le prier de ne pas essayer de s’enfuir en le menaçant d’une mort violente si tel était le cas, voyant qu’il n’y avait pas de résistance, James se dirigea vers leur fourgonnette en le tenant toujours fortement. Ils grimpèrent tous dedans après que James ait balancé leur otage à l’intérieur, ça ne faisait pas partie du plan mais ce n’était pas un problème, James pouvait gérer cette situation sans en parler à leur chef.

 

« S’il vous plaît… J’ai… Je n’ai aucune utilité pour vous… » L’homme leur dit en le fixant droit dans les yeux

« Je sais. Tu étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, maintenant tu es notre otage. » James lui dit en lui attachant les poignets avec du ruban adhésif

« S’il vous plaît, non… » Est-ce que des larmes apparaissaient dans les yeux de l’homme ?

« Calme-toi beau gosse, on ne va pas te faire de mal, tu vas juste passer un peu de temps avec nous. » James lui tapota la joue, ce n’était pas censé le rassurer mais sa priorité n’était pas de prendre soin d’un imprévu

« Laissez-moi partir et je dirais que je n’ai rien vu, je vous le jure… » L’homme baissa sa tête, James ne pouvait plus voir son visage

« Ah-Ah, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir, pas quand tu as suffisamment de preuve. » Sergio ricana doucement en attendant sa réponse

« Je vous le jure, je ne dirais rien… »

« Tu ne diras rien car tu seras avec nous, beau gosse. »

 

James privilégiait toujours la manière pacifiste, il n’aimait pas la violence, mais ça faisait partie des choses qu’il ne partageait pas avec ses amis, alors il observa silencieusement Gareth assommer leur otage. Iker le déposa chez lui, James n’avait pas toute confiance en ses amis par rapport à ce qu’il pouvait faire à l’homme, alors il décida de le prendre avec lui, sa maison était suffisamment grande pour l’accueillir, enfin, sa cave l’était. Il rangea précieusement son butin, gardant néanmoins son arme à proximité, il prit une bouteille d’eau et descendit pour rejoindre son invité. James attendit son réveil patiemment, observant chaque contour de son visage, puis de son corps, c’était étrange mais il commençait à croire que ce n’était pas une coïncidence s’il s’était trouvé sur son chemin. À force d’attendre, James commença à s’ennuyer alors il commença à fouiller le corps de l’homme, le dépeçant de sa veste et de sa chemise, le laissant torse nu pour le plaisir de ses yeux. James n’avait jamais ressenti le besoin de se trouver un homme ou une femme pour assouvir les quelques pulsions sexuelles qu’il avait comme tout être humain, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir de l’expérience dans le domaine.

 

Alors qu’il partait pour déshabiller entièrement l’homme, ce dernier daigna finalement se réveiller, lui livrant ainsi l’une des plus belles réactions qu’il n’avait jamais vues. La gêne, la surprise, la peur, tout ça pouvait se lire sur le visage de son invité. James lui sourit en se reculant, prenant une gorgée de sa bouteille, toute cette situation pouvait devenir très intéressante si James jouait bien. Un détail qu’il avait oublié de préciser était que par pure précaution il avait attaché l’homme à une chaise, ses mains derrière son dos, et ses chevilles aux pieds du meuble, et pour jouer plus encore, James avait enroulé un bandeau autour des yeux de son invité. Maintenant James surveillait avec une certaine touche d’amusement l’homme se tortillait sur la chaise pour se libérer, suffoquant des plaintes et des prières pour qu’il le laisse filer.

 

« Shh beau gosse, tout va bien, tu vas passer un peu de temps avec moi mais tout va bien se passer, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » James posa un doigt sur les douces lèvres de l’homme pour le faire taire, chuchotant avec malice

« M-Mon frère… Il doit sûrement s’inquiéter… » L’homme tremblait sous lui

« Oh, parle-moi de toi beau gosse, que fais-tu à Madrid ? Tu ne viens clairement pas d’ici. » James s’assit sur les jambes de son invité, passant ses bras autour des épaules et posant sa tête dans son cou

« Je… Je viens de Croatie, et d’Allemagne… Je suis en vacances…  Pitié laissez-moi partir… »

« Double origine d’accord, tu l’aimes ton frère ? » James lui demanda en traçant des lignes sur l’abdomen du croate, le faisant encore plus trembler

« C’est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, je ne peux imaginer vivre sans lui… »

« Bien. Et dis-moi, tu as un nom beau gosse ? »

« Niko, Niko Kovac… »

« Sympa. Tu peux m’appeler James. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire de moi James ? »

« Jouons à un jeu, je vais te poser des questions, si tu as bon à tout, tu pars, si tu te trompes ou mens, tu restes. Ça te va ? »

« Ouais… » Ça semblait plus être par dépit qu’autre chose

« Commençons alors : Tu te détestes pour être aller dans cette banque ce matin. »

« Putain ouais… »

« Bien, continuons : Tu as peur. » James glissa ses mains sur la poitrine de Niko, caressant doucement la peau

« Oui… »

« Tu veux partir. » James comptait bien gagner le jeu, alors il introduit ses mains dans le pantalon de Kovac

« Oui. »

« Mais, veux-tu vraiment partir ? » James ricana en prenant la bite de Niko dans ses mains

« Hey ! Arrêtez ça ! » Un puissant rougissement était apparu sur les joues de Niko

« Réponds à ma question Niko Kovac. »

« Oui, je veux partir ! » Niko commençait à haleter sous lui, de la sueur coulant sur son front

« Moi je pense que tu mens, alors j’ai gagné. » James rit en se levant des jambes de Niko

« Q-Quoi ? N-Non ! »

« Ton corps ne dit pas la même chose, ton érection soudaine est la réponse que tu m’as cachée, alors tu m’as menti et j’ai gagné. » James fit glisser le pantalon et le boxer de Niko sur ses chevilles, sifflant devant le reste de son corps

« Non ! Laissez-moi partir James ! »

« Pauvre garçon, tu es nécessiteux de ma bite et tu ne le comprends pas, mais ne t’inquiète pas, je vais t’aider. »

« N-Non, je ne veux pas… »

« Ton avis n’est plus vraiment d’actualité chéri. » James déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres en continuant de rire, ses mains jouant avec la peau, comme si elle lui appartenait

 

James ouvrit un tiroir où il savait qu’il avait rangé des jouets qui pourraient l’amuser pendant leur baise.  Il entendait gémir et geindre Niko, et ça commençait à l’exaspérer de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose que ses petits bruits, alors il reprit son rouleau de ruban adhésif et en posa un morceau sur les lèvres de Niko. James retourna à ses occupations alors que la chaise continuait de trembloter inutilement. Il récupéra du lubrifiant et un anneau, oh oui, il allait s’amuser. Il coupa les liens de Niko pour le libérer de la chaise, juste avant de lui passer une paire de menottes derrière son dos, James devait assurer sa sécurité du mieux possible, il ne connaissait pas l’homme qui allait finir dans son lit et il ne voulait pas finir assassiner par un touriste. James le débarrassa du restant de ses vêtements, pour finalement le prendre sur son épaule pour le mener dans sa chambre, le déposant ainsi sur son lit, son lubrifiant et son anneau toujours en main.

 

« Hey Niko, t’es clean ? Je n’ai plus de préservatif, mais je suis sûr que je n’ai pas de maladie. » James lui demanda en retirant ses vêtements, il commençait à avoir chaud, Niko hocha rapidement la tête en gémissant, des spasmes traversant son corps

« Bien, alors nous allons tous les deux essayer de faire plaisir à l’autre, ne tente pas quelque chose qui se résulterait par une balle tirée Niko, conseil d’ami. »

 

James s’assit sur le bord du lit, son regard glissant sur le corps de Niko avec envie, regardant avec attention sa poitrine se soulever et redescendre rapidement, sa bite palpitant déjà dure entre ses cuisses, une certaine impatience se mélangeait avec de l’appréhension. James écarta les jambes de Niko pour s’asseoir entre elles, ses mains devenant de plus en plus baladeuses alors qu’il passait l’anneau autour de la bite de Niko, qui sembla suffoquer en pleurnichant pour qu’il le libère. James lui murmura quelques mots pour qu’il se calme, avant d’embrasser doucement ses cheveux, il était un criminel, pas un monstre et encore moins un violeur cruel. Il s’étala du lubrifiant sur les doigts et compta dans sa tête jusqu’à trois avant d’en introduire un premier dans son invité, qui se cambra en ne pouvant pas exprimer le cri qu’il aurait voulu pousser.

 

James sourit rapidement en entrant ses deux autres doigts, Niko avait l’air plutôt innocent quand il le touchait, presque intouché jusqu’à ce jour, et si tel était le cas, James allait se faire un plaisir d’être le premier à lui apprendre quoi faire de son corps. Il cisela du mieux possible l'homme, pendant que ses lèvres déposaient des petits baisers un peu partout dans sur le corps de Niko. Ce dernier gémissait toujours et encore derrière l'adhésif, sa gorge vibrante et son corps tremblant, James adorait la manière dont il bougeait sous lui, la façon dont il poussait plus loin sur son corps pour qu'il le baise plus fort. Il comptait bien lui offrir la meilleure baise de sa vie, le meilleur souvenir de Madrid possible.

 

''Beau gosse, je veux t'entendre gémir mon nom pendant que je te baise, t'entendre le crier pendant que je te mène à l'orgasme.'' James lui retira doucement l'adhésif et ses doigts, pour ensuite les utiliser pour caresser la bite dure de Niko

''James... S'il vous plaît James...'' Niko murmura en essayant de lui faire enlever l'anneau

''Niko chéri, mets des mots sur tes besoins.'' James embrassa rapidement les lèvres de Niko, ses mains titillant toujours sa bite avec malice

''James s'il vous plaît, enlevez l'anneau, baisez-moi James... S'il vous plaît...'' Niko chuchota en se retournant pour se mettre sur le ventre, frottant répétitivement sa bite sur les draps pour essayer de se soulager

''Calme-toi Niko, je vais te baiser comme nous le voulons tous les deux...'' James lui susurra à l'oreille en prenant les jambes de Niko pour le mettre sur ses genoux

''James, je... Je suis vierge...'' Niko lui avoua en se tendant

''Oh, ce n'est pas un problème, je m'en doutais pour être honnête. Je suis juste surpris qu'un aussi beau garçon ne se soit jamais trouvé quelqu'un avant.'' James mit du lubrifiant sur sa bite, son souffle chaud caressant le trou de Niko qui tremblait encore 

''Je... Je ne savais pas que... Que j'aimais les hommes...''

''Tu es bisexuel Niko, ce n'est pas un problème, et encore moins un crime. Laisse-moi te montrer comment en profiter.''

 

James posa ses mains sur les hanches de Niko avant de le pénétrer le plus doucement possible, il ne voulait pas faire mal à un témoin innocent qu'il manipulait. Oui il le manipulait depuis le début pour que Niko le perçoive de la bonne façon et pour qu'il oublie ce qu'il avait vu à la banque. James était le plus malin de son groupe, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait pris Niko avec lui. Mais à force de l'observer, de jouer avec lui, James avait commencé à apprécier le croate, voire même l'aimer. Il se reconcentra sur la baise qu'il avait avec Niko, instaurant un rythme de va-et-vient rapide mais doux pour son invité. Niko balbutiait des mots étranges, peut-être dans les langues qu'il savait parler, James l'écoutait en continuant de lui faire découvrir le sexe et en jouant avec sa bite, feintant de lui retirer l'anneau pour seulement le faire espérer une libération qui prendra un peu plus de temps.

 

''C'est génial n'est-ce pas ? Se sentir chaud, partout dans son corps, se sentir à ce point vivant, presque libre. J’adore cette sensation, je me sens bien à chaque fois, il suffit de trouver la bonne personne avec qui la vivre. »

« Et je suis la bonne personne ? » Niko lui demanda en appuyant sur ses genoux pour plus sentir sa bite

« Oui Niko, tu es pure et inexpérimenté, ce sont les meilleures relations. »

« Je… Je pense que c’est une bonne relation, avec vous… »

« Merci Niko. »

 

James embrassa l’arrière de sa tête en souriant, avant de retirer l’anneau à Niko, il ne fut pas surpris quand sa main se tapissa de blanc après quelques caresses. James éjacula aussitôt, se retirant en douceur pour ne pas plus blesser Niko qui s’était écroulé sur le lit dans un petit cri. James lui enleva l’anneau et le bandeau, il n’avait pas remarqué que Niko avait de si beaux yeux, il l’embrassa une nouvelle fois doucement, James commençait à croire qu’il l’aimait. Il alla chercher quelque chose pour les nettoyer, il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d’un homme qu’il connaissait à peine, qu’il avait enlevé puis presque torturé s’il ne s’était pas retenu, qui n’était même pas habitant de base du pays, non James ne pouvait pas se laisser craquer pour lui. Alors qu’il allait se rhabiller pour ranger sa cave, Niko attrapa son poignet en lui demandant de rester. James savait qu’il ne devait pas le faire pour que Niko puisse continuer à vivre en toute sécurité, mais il était lui-aussi en vacances, alors il pouvait profiter du temps libre qu’il avait. James se glissa à ses côtés dans le lit, prenant Niko dans ses bras et déposant des baisers là où la peau était rougie, il était dans une situation où dans tous les cas il était foutu à cause de ses sentiments, alors il allait les accepter pour profiter de sa journée.

 

Quand James se réveilla, Niko dormait encore contre lui, silencieusement et presque accroché à lui, c’était surprenant vu les événements de la matinée, mais si ça lui permettait de ne pas lui en vouloir pour le braquage et de ne rien révéler à la police. James se leva silencieusement et récupéra le portable de Niko dans la cave, notant rapidement son numéro et enregistrant le sien à l’intérieur, James était un criminel, il ne voulait pas risquer de ruiner la vie de Niko, mais il pouvait au moins rester en contact, au moins continuer à se parler sans arme sur la tempe ou de braquage à effectuer. James voulait que ce soit seulement eux et personne d’autre.

 

Fin


End file.
